The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical ground terminals, and more particularly, to a ground terminal assembly for use with a vehicle.
Modern vehicles are equipped with a wide variety of electrical components. For example, automobiles include electrical components that facilitate operation of the automobile, such as headlights and fuel injection components, along with auxiliary electrical components such as radios and power windows. Such electrical components are electrically connected to an electrical power source of the vehicle, for example a battery, via electrical wiring. Electrical wiring also grounds each electrical component to the vehicle. Specifically, each electrical component is electrically connected to a ground terminal via one or more electrical wires. The ground terminal is mounted on a ground point of the vehicle such that electrical connection between the electrical wire(s) and the ground terminal grounds the electrical component to the vehicle. For example, some electrical components of automobiles are electrically connected to ground points located within the engine compartment of the automobile.
Currently, at least some known ground terminals are capable of connecting only a limited number of electrical wires to the corresponding ground point. Specifically, at least some known ground terminals only include two electrical contacts such that the ground terminal can only connect to two electrical wires. Accordingly, at least some known ground terminals are only capable of grounding a limited number of different electrical components to a common ground point. As the number of electrical components of modern vehicles increases, the number of ground points and ground terminals therefore also increases, which may increase a cost and/or a difficulty of assembling the vehicle.
There is a need for a ground terminal for a vehicle that is capable of grounding an increased number of electrical components to a common ground point of the vehicle as compared with at least some known ground terminals.